Trick or Treating 2017
Halloween Trick or Treating was the 2017 Halloween event on DragCave. It’s time for trick-or-treating—only this time, you have an unexpected visitor... General Event Credits Organizers: TheCompleteAnimorph Scroll Badges: Shajana Event Icon: TheCompleteAnimorph Event Banner: Shajana Gameplay Players were given the choice of 8 Halloween breed hatchlings, from which they would pick one to keep for the duration of the event. Once a hatchling had been selected, players were then able to dress up their hatchling, get candy or access the Store to buy new outfits (store unlocked on Day 2 of the event). In the "Get Candy" menu, players could send their hatchling to collect a piece of candy once every hour. When doing so, the player and a randomly-selected visitee would recieve one piece of candy; the dressed up hatchling of that visitee would then be visible on the player's "Get Candy" page, along with a tally of how many hatchlings they had seen. If a player was the visitee to another player, then a piece of candy from the interaction was automatically added to their account and the hatchling that visited was shown on their "Get Candy" page (which also updated the tally on how many hatchlings they had seen). Each dragon visible on the "Get Candy" page contained a link to the dressed up dragon's own page (which would also show the owner's scroll name), if the scroll owner had allowed their scroll to be publicly viewable. In the "Dress Up" menu, players were able to access their inventory of items and then use them to dress their hatchling in different ways. Players could layer on multiple items that pertain to a hatchling body part, and re-arrange how they displayed using the re-ordering menu below the inventory menu. By default, the Ghost outfit was available in the player's inventory when first starting. On Day 2, the Store page opened up, revealing a section where players could trade candy for new outfits. Each new day saw the release of a new outfit(s) both in the store and to the player's inventory: *Day 2: Wizard robes were released, with players given a random version and the remaining 3 of green, black, red and blue available in the Store to buy. *Day 3: Ballerina outfits were released, with players given a pink version, and black and white available in the Store to buy. *Day 4: Pirate outfits were released, with players given red and navy versions, and a black available in the Store to buy. A Mummy outfit also became available in the Store to buy. *Day 5: Knight outfits were released, with players given a silver version, and gold available in the Store to buy. *Day 6: Fairy outfits were released, with players given a pink version, and lavender and yellow available in the Store to buy. *Day 7: Fox Spirit outfits were released, with players given a blue version, and black and white available in the Store to buy. Show/Hide Official Descriptions Gallery Halloween 2017 event demo.png|An example of the Dress Up menu. Halloween 2017 before candy.png|An example of the Get Candy menu (before collection). Halloween 2017 after candy.png|An example of the Get Candy menu (after collection). Trivia *The Wizard costume's four color variations match the colors of the four houses in Hogwarts: red and gold for Gryffindor, green and silver for Slytherin, blue and bronze for Ravenclaw, and yellow and black for Hufflepuff.http://dragcave.wikia.com/index.php?title=Currently_Being_Released&diff=82722&oldid=82720 *The 'default' base uses the face of, and head costume pieces for, Shadow Walkers. *The parrots in the pirate costume are intended to be a Scarlet Macaw, a Blue and Gold Macaw, and a Military Macaw.http://dragcave.wikia.com/wiki/Currently_Being_Released?curid=2931&diff=82741&oldid=82734 *The knight costume is loosely designed after the armor worn by Saber (King Arthur/Artoria) and Archer (Gilgamesh) from the Fate series. *The fox spirit costume was based on Japanese kitsune masks and shrine maiden clothing. TCA was inspired to make it by this song.http://dragcave.wikia.com/index.php?title=Currently_Being_Released&diff=82835&oldid=82834 References Category:Holiday Category:Events Category:Halloween Category:Trick or Treating - 2017 Category:TheCompleteAnimorph Category:Shajana Category:JOTB Category:Fiona BlueFire Category:PieMaster Category:Marrionetta